thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
'''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure '''is the second (first in Australia) 2015 Thomas and Friends special. Plot Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Daisy * Salty * Marion * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Some Children * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends * The Lady in the Blue Dress * Some Workmen * The Policemen * Sodor Brass Band * Thomas' Fireman * Rocky (does not speak) * Madeleine (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) 'Characters Introduced': * Ryan * Bert * Rex * Mike * Skiff * Sailor John * The Divers * Captain Calles (speaks only in German dub) Locations * Ffarquhar * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Anopha Quarry * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Junction * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Coastal Cliffs * Calles Cavern * The Construction Yard * The Little Western * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas' Branch Line * Harwick Branch Line * Sodor Steamworks * The Windmill * Harwick (mentioned) * Sodor Museum (mentioned) * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, some Workmen, the Sodor Brass Band Leader, Thomas' Fireman, the Policeman, and the Diver * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Daisy, Annie, Clarabel, Some Children, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, and The Lady in the Blue Dress * Steven Kynman as Duck and Jack * Olivia Colman as Marion * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * John Hurt as Sailor John * Nathan Clarke Brown as Alfie * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky and Kevin * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tim Whitnall as Mike and Oliver the Excavator * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * David Bedella as Victor US * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Kevin * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Keith Wickham as Salty, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Some Workmen, the Sodor Brass Band Leader, Thomas' Fireman, the Policeman and the Diver * David Bedella as Victor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * John Hurt as Sailor John * Teresa Gallagher as Daisy, Annie, Clarabel, and The Lady in the Blue Dress * David Menkin as Jack * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Steven Kynman as Duck * Tom Stourton as Rex * Nathan Clarke Brown as Alfie * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Tim Whitnall as Mike and Oliver the Excavator * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, and Some Children * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben Bonus Features UK/US * We Make A Team Together music video * Never Overlook A Little Engine music video * Guess Who? puzzles - Ryan, Bert, Rex and Mike, Skiff, Donald and Douglas Trivia * The special grossed £620,106 at the box office. * The special aired on Virgin Atlantic flights out of London from August 1st - 8th. * This special takes place between the nineteenth and twentieth seasons. * This special marks the first of multiple things: ** The first appearances of the Arlesdale Railway and the Thin Clergyman in the television series. The Awdry family was consulted for rendering the latter for the special. ** The first time since the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens, in which a real person appears, as well as the first production since that season to introduce a railway and engines from the Railway Series. ** Donald and Douglas, Daisy, Alfie, Oliver (The Pack), Max and Monty's first appearances in full CGI. *** Donald and Douglas: **** Their first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Saved You!. **** Their first appearance in a special. *** Daisy: **** Her first speaking role since the fourth season episode, Bulls Eyes. **** Her first speaking role in a special. *** Alfie: **** His first speaking role since The Great Discovery. **** His first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand. *** Oliver the Excavator: **** His first appearance since The Great Discovery. **** His first speaking role since Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Alfie Has Kittens. *** Max and Monty: **** Their first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand. **** The first time they are seen together since The Great Discovery. ** The first appearence of Arlesburgh Harbour since the third season episode, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day. ** The first time Harwick is mentioned in the television series. ** The first full-length CGI special not to feature a stylized opening sequence, excluding The Adventure Begins. ** The first special in which engines sing an original song. ** The first time in the television series that The Mainland is explicitly shown to be England. ** The first time all engines numbered 1 to 11 have appeared and spoken in a special or episode, and in full CGI. ** The first time The Pack is seen interacting with engines other than Thomas and Percy. ** The first special where Rob Rackstraw voices Toby in the UK. ** The first special where Henrietta has a face. * Nathan Clarke, Eddie Redmayne, John Hurt, and Jamie Campbell Bower join the voice cast. * Drafts of the film's script were shown in the YouTube video, 70 Years of Friendship. According to these drafts: ** "The Great Treasure Hunt" and "Legend of the Lost Treasure" were both working titles for this film. ** The special was to open with Thomas passing the original windmill. The final film instead features the windmill from Season 5 onwards, possibly due to time constraints. ** A rendition of the original opening theme was considered for the special. However, this idea ultimately did not materialize in the final film. * This special marks the last of a few things: ** Jennifer Hill's last special as producer. ** The last special where Keith Wickham voices Percy in the UK. Nigel Pilkington would later take over the role in the nineteenth season. * A still from Emily's New Route appears in the Fat Controller's office. * Skiff sings part of the Banana Boat Song. * Some parts of the special were cut out of the PBS broadcast due to time constraints. * On the week of its DVD release in the UK, Ben Dowell gave the special a four-star rating and branded it as the DVD of the week in the Radio Times. * A few references were made throughout the special: ** The opening pays homage to the original television series opening, with Thomas passing a windmill, going under a bridge, and eventually pulling into Ffarquhar station. ** Clarabel tells Thomas that his passengers do not like being bounced like peas in a frying pan. This is a reference to Thomas and Bertie. ** Marion believing that the small engines were magical is similar to what James and Henry thought they were in the book Small Railway Engines. ** The way the other engines wake up Thomas is similar to Thomas and Gordon, primarily its retelling in The Adventure Begins. ** Duck saying that it feels like Donald and Douglas have been gone for ages is likely a reference to the fact that, when the special was released, the twins had been completely absent from the television series for seven years. * Just after the scene where Ryan pulls over the pirate ship, in the shot of the boats in the harbour, Toby's bell from the 3rd Season can be heard faintly in the background. This is presumably meant to be the sound of a distant bell buoy. * The Chinese theatrical release of this special also includes an edited version of the YouTube documentary 70 Years of Friendship, dubbed in Mandarin Chinese. Goofs * When Thomas is about to run into Toby, and is switched onto the passing siding, Henrietta can be seen behind Toby. However, when Thomas is seen returning onto the branch line, Henrietta is missing. * Annie's wheels are already moving before Thomas starts when they leave Ffarquhar. * A hand can be seen through Percy's cab when he leaves Tidmouth Sheds. The same thing happens to Thomas in the first scene of "Never Overlook a Little Engine." * When Emily brakes at Knapford, her bogie wheels spark, but these wheels are not fitted with brakes. Ryan's trailing wheels also briefly spark when he tries to stop the pirate ship. * When Marion first sees Mike, his side rods are black. * When Donald passes Marion at Arlesburgh Junction, the rivets on his smokebox are red. * When Duck meets Donald and Douglas, he shunts some trucks and reverses slightly before greeting them. But at the end of the scene when the twins leave, the trucks have disappeared. * Rex's leading bogey disappears in several shots. Rex's trailing bogey also disappears in one shot, as does Mike's leading bogey in a different shot. * Just before "Never Overlook a Little Engine" begins, Thomas' trucks disappear. Just after the song ends, the trucks have reappeared, but have moved further away. * When the Small Engines turn into butterflies in "Never Overlook a Little Engine," Rex and Mike swap liveries. * During "Never Overlook a Little Engine," when the Small Engines' drivers' hats blow away, Rex's driver's hat disappears for a split second. * When Thomas arrives at the ballast hopper after taking on the bad coal, his trucks are already filled with ballast. * When Thomas shunts the dynamite into the cavern, the trucks are still on the rails, but when the Fat Controller speaks from the hill and a shot is shown of him looking down at Thomas, the trucks have disappeared. * When Marion is asking Thomas to guess what is in her shovel as he passes by, he is lower to the ground than usual, with his wheels clipping through the rails and ground. * When Thomas stands up to Sailor John and shunts Skiff out of his way, his trucks are red. In a closeup, however, one turns green. In the next shot, they are all red again. * In one closeup of Thomas during the chase scene, he is no longer dirty. * When Thomas passes Gordon during the chase, the points are set to allow him to follow Sailor John, but they are never set back for Gordon, who passes over them moments later. * Steam comes from Thomas' whistle when Gordon's whistle is heard during the chase. * When the Small Railway Engines push the ballast trucks off the chute, the buffers on the chute's track disappear. * When Sailor John drops Skiff's oar in the water, it does not make a splash. * After Thomas says "It's good to be back, Annie," Clarabel has Annie's voice. In the same shot, Clarabel keeps laughing even when her mouth stops moving. * When Thomas asks about Daisy at the opening of the branch line, Annie and Clarabel disappear. * In the end credits, Gordon is missing his tender wheels. * Christopher Ragland is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * During his scenes at Arlesburgh Junction, Oliver's eighteenth season model is used. During the grand opening of the new branch line, his nineteenth season model is used. * When Thomas pushes Skiff into the siding and Sailor John falls backwards, his hand clips through Skiff's sail. * When Thomas arrives at Knapford to collect Gordon's coaches, Annie and Clarabel have their voices switched. * When Ryan first arrives, Diesel can be seen in the background with some trucks. However, in a close up of Thomas, the trucks disappear. * During the branch line's ceremony, Donald is placed behind Marion. But when the engines leave for the harbour, Donald moves forward as if Marion is not there. A few shots later, he has switched to the same track as Douglas. * After "Never Overlook a Little Engine," Rex is on the track right next to Thomas and is pulling some wool trucks, but two shots later, he is on a different track and pulling some ballast trucks. * At the end of the film, in the Brendam Docks scene, Salty is set back into his trucks, clipping through the one immediately behind him. * When Annie remarks how good it is to have Thomas back before the grand opening and Thomas replies, Clarabel chuckles with Annie's voice. * When Donald comes round the bend before the unstable track, his train has no brakevan, but in a closeup shot, his train now has a brakevan. * When Thomas leaves to take his trucks to the dump, Ryan passes him and whistles, but no steam emits from his whistle. * In the German dub tank engines are called tender engines and Duck is called an American locomotive. * When Toby brakes to avoid Thomas, Henrietta's wheels spark, but she isn't fitted with brakes. * When Ryan collects Annie and Clarabel, the two coaches switch places from where they were earlier on. * On the DVD cover and cinema posters, Ryan smokebox saddle is purple, instead of black. Merchandise Wooden Railway * Ryan * Skiff * Mike * Bert the Miniature Engine * Pirate Ship Delivery * Oliver and Oliver * Pirate Cove Discovery Set TrackMaster * Ryan * Mike * Treasure Thomas * Treasure Chase Set * Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set Take-n-Play * Ryan * Skiff * Mike the Miniature Engine * Rex the Miniature Engine * Bert the Miniature Engine * Pirate Salty Mega Bloks * Hidden Treasure Set Motorized Railway * Ryan * Thomas' Shipwreck Adventure Plarail * Ryan * Skiff Capsule Plarail * Ryan * Skiff (original livery) * Skiff (railboat tours livery) * Treasure Thomas * Bert * Mike * Rex Books * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Thomas and the Lost Pirate/The Sunken Treasure * Pirate Treasure * The Lost Ship In other languages DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) Gallery Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure3.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure28.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure33.png FfarquharCGI-0.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure63.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure69.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png DouglasCgi1.jpg DonaldCGI1.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure177.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure180.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure181.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure183.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure185.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure194.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure198.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure217.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure220.png DonaldCgi3.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure322.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure324.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure326.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure327.png DonaldCgi5.jpg DonaldCgi2.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure400.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure402.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure469.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure693.png DonaldandDouglasCgi2.jpg DonaldandDouglasCGI.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure846.png Promotion and Marketing Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureDVD.png Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digtial Video Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Featured Articles Category:Movies